Warrior of the Night
by AppleCiderr
Summary: After a battle gone wrong, it looks like Nightwing was killed. While his team and family mourn, Nightwing finds himself in a land of Warrior Cats, and he is one of them. A ThunderClan warrior. When his friends and family are to his dimension during a fight, they find the clans. What will happen when they find Thunderclan and a warrior that is strikingly familiar?


**My first attempt at a Batman/Justice League/Young Justice story! I am going to have Nightwing be the main character, and this is a Warriors crossover, so I won't be explaining what happened to Nightwing because I'm too lazy to do so, it's 1am and I've been wanting to start this for a while but I've been busy with other things (Best excuse I have) So just enjoy! :-) And if you like it R&R, If you don't like it don't read! (It's that simple flamers!)**

**Note: The Title picture is what Nightwing looks like as a Warrior cat, I tried to search one to use but like I said, no ones made a Fanfic like this, so I made my own, If anyone decides to make a story like this please bring me up, because I'm very ticked off to not have found a story like this.**

**Rating: T+**

**Disclaimer: Batman, Justice League, Young Justice, and Warriors belong to their respective owners, I only own the idea because I literally haven't seen one of these stories before, I've looked!**

**Word Count: 1,092**

**Full Summary: After a battle gone wrong, it looks like Nightwing was killed. While his team and family mourn, Nightwing finds himself in a land of Warrior Cats, and he is one of them. A ThunderClan warrior. He grows from Kit, to Apprentice, to Warrior. When his friends and family are to his dimension during a fight, they find the clans. What will happen when they find Thunderclan and a warrior that is strikingly familiar? **

– – – – –

Chapter One

Nightwing the Warrior.

His head hurt a lot, he whimpered. Everything was dark and warm, he felt pressure all around him._ What is going on?!_ He thought to himself. Suddenly, a cold rush of air surrounded him, he shivered and whimpered at the cold. "It's a tom!" A gentle voice whispered, and he felt himself being pushed against something warm. He didn't care what it was, he buried himself against it. There was a soft purr, and he struggled to open his eyes. When he did, he found himself facing a pale brown Tabby cat.

The she-cat's ears lifted curiously. "Oh! His eyes are already open Daisy!" She purred gently, and Nightwing felt something rough rub against his head. He looked up, and saw a Cream colored cat over him. Looking over, he saw a Gray haired she-cat with a golden furred tom, three kits with them as well. Looking up at Daisy again, he wondered something. _Is this my mother?_ He thought _Have I been reborn?_

Daisy purred and said," You look like a Ravenkit to me" Nightwing looked around again, pressing himself to the She-cat again. There was a brown tom staring at him now, with an orange haired she-cat. There were too many people, he was getting overwhelmed. He felt exhausted. Closing his eyes, he curled up against his 'Mother' and let his eyes close.

– – – – –

The next morning, Nightwing woke up to someone nudging him. Blinking his eyes open, he lifted his head and looked up to see a Black she-kit. "Hi Ravenkit!" She squeaked," I'm Hollykit!" She bounded back to where two other cats were. She introduced them as Sorrelkit and Fernkit. (A/N: They didn't say those two's genders, so I'm making Fernkit a female and Sorrelkit a male, if it is announced at a later time, I will go back and fix it :3)

Nightwing brought himself onto his paws, finding his paws to be big. Hollykit crouched down, her fluffy tail swishing excitedly. "Wanna play with us?" She asked cheerfully, and Nightwing couldn't help it. Maybe it was because he never had a real childhood, or maybe it was because his kitten instincts, he'd figure it out later.

"Sure!" He meowed excitedly.

Hollykit squealed with excitement and bumped into him. "Tag! You're it!" She said, and the three kits dashed off. Luckily, Nightwing knew this game. He managed to run after them and meowed excitedly, finding Sorrelkit and tagging him, before running off. This went on for a while, before they were all too exhausted to continue. They explained everything to Nightwing, who took it all in with awe. _Warriors, Starclan, other clans?_ He asked himself. _Makes sense, and now I'm one of them.._ He went back to his mother, and saw a black cat with brown fur on his chest.

"Ravenkit! Now that you're done dashing about like an excited squirrel, I want to introduce you to your dad and siblings," She meowed. They were introduced one by one. Spiderleg, Berrynose, Mousewhisker, Hazeltail, Toadstep, and Rosepetal.

He was excited talking to them, a family he never had. But after a while he relaxed again, Daisy had him drink some milk. At first he was apprehensive, then he remembered he wasn't able to eat properly yet anyways. He looked over at Hollykit, who was with her mother. He gave a slight purr, he liked her. One of the first people, er.. cats to talk to him. He tucked his paws under his body and closed his eyes, relaxing and letting himself fall into a deep sleep.

– – – – –

Six Months Later

– – – – –

"Ravenkit! Ravenkit!" Hollykit squeaked, bounding over excitedly. Nightwing looked up from his small nest up at her and her siblings.

"What is it?" 

"Todays the day! We're all going to be made apprentices together!" 

Nightwing got to his paws instantly, following them out. He wondered what this would all be about, excitedly he bounded after his friends towards where Bramblestar was speaking. He made them into apprentices after making a warrior, Hollypaw got Cloudtail, (A/N: Didn't give their mentors either -.-) Fernpaw got Berrynose, and Sorrelkit got Dovewing. His mentor was Ivypool. He was fine with it, now he would be able to go out with his mentor, climb trees and practice acrobatic moves. Even if it meant he would get hurt, he wanted to do it not only for himself but for his clan.

He bounded up to his mentor, ears pricked curiously. "We're going to take you on a tour of the territory Ravenpaw, follow me okay?" She purred. With a nod, he followed her out to see the territory of his new clan. He wondered if anyone of his friends and family missed him, and how much time had passed for them.

– – – – –

**Okay, I know it's short but boo-hoo. I'll be updating soon, and Btw just because it's confusing for me, typing it and all, I'm gonna call Nightwing Ravenpaw from now on. **

**Next chapter: 3,000+ words, Ravenpaw's apprenticeship adventures, his first gathering to his warrior ceremony.**


End file.
